L's Night
by CandyKitty13
Summary: What happens when Lon'qu gets captured for the night? Here comes a night of unwanted pleasure and pain. Delicious Lon'qu - uke threesome!


It was a calm, peaceful night. Lon'qu walked quietly through the woods, scouting the camp. Unable to sleep, the swordsman had left his tent in a rush, thus forgetting his swords. Lon'qu shivered, as the night, though peaceful, was quite chilly. Lon'qu's mind was wondering, trying to distract himself from that horrible day, repeating over and over again. With his head in the clouds, he was completely shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a knife by his throat.

"Don't move a muscle, or your throat is slit." Lon'qu unconsciously shivered as the assassin tied his hands behind his back, before a swift hit to the back of his neck brought him into the shady arms of unconsciousness.

"Oh! You got this sweetie pie!" A feminine voice cooed, though thick venom laced it thoroughly.

"Good catch right!" Another voice, slightly higher from the assassin's joins in.

"This should be fun." Finally processing all three voices in the room, the swordsman slowly stirs, eyelashes fluttering.

"Ooh! Look who's awake!" Lon'qu opens his eyes, only to come face to face with a snake-like woman. Flinching, he tries to scoot back, but simply ends up closing his eyes from the light and flinching his head away.

"That's not very nice! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Long, spider-like fingers grab his chin, turning it to face her, while her sharp nails dig into his chin until he reluctantly opens his eyes.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun tonight!" The younger male whistles, eyes racking Lon'qu's body. The older male, or assassin, simply nods.

"Shall we start?" Lon'qu shivers, eyes closing as he tries to grasp his situation.

The older male grabs Lon'qu by his hair, while the other man grabs his feet. Lon'qu hisses in pain as he is lifted and carried up some stairs to a plain bedroom. Lon'qu, now fully conscious, struggles as his hands are retied to the bedpost. Once tied on, Lon'qu finally notices his lack of shirt and coat. A shock burns through him as he realizes just what these strangers plan to do. The younger male pins him to the bed, legs on either side of Lon'qu's hips.

"Hold still, do what we ask, and you won't get punished." With that said, the man starts to licks along Lon'qu's jaw. In a sudden rush of fear, Lon'qu turns his head away, only to have the man's mouth latch onto his neck, sucking and biting harshly. Not wanting to accept the situation, the swordsman starts to thrash, trying feebly to escape, only to be slapped harshly in the face.

"Tsk tsk, you already broke rule no.1!" The man then digs his fingers into Lon'qu's jaw, forcing his mouth to open. The man kisses Lon'qu, tongue tasting the far edges of his mouth. Lon'qu freezes, never before had he been kissed. The man continues to ravage his mouth, drool dripping down Lon'qu's chin as he tries to breath. The man finally ends the kiss, drawing back and scooting off the swordsman.

Lon'qu is then left breathless, drool dripping down his chin, light blush on his face.

"Time for your punishment!" The woman chirps.

The older male walks over to Lon'qu and flips him over, smirking as the man grunts in pain at the twisting of his wrists. Lon'qu shutters as his pants are forced down, showing his ass to the three. Lon'qu bows his head, eyes shut in fear, only to have his head snap up, mouth and eyes wide open, as a hand comes down to slap his ass. Lon'qu releases a whimper, as a second slap comes down on his ass.

"You like that slut?" Lon'qu shakes his head no, only to have his ass slapped harder. Five more slaps later, he's asked again. By this time, Lon'qu's ass is throbbing red from the hits, and he reluctantly nods yes, only to have a whip, from the woman, slap his ass. Lon'qu lets out a yelp, hands attempting to clutch the headboard, as he arches his back in pain.

"You're not supposed to enjoy the punishment! What a slut!" Lon'qu continues to get whipped, till he has multiple open cuts and blood dripping down his thighs. _This has to be a dream! It has to be!_ Lon'qu half-prays in his mind, till he notices the whips stopped. Lon'qu wails in surprise as a tongue digs into his cuts, licking them and poking them. Finally, Lon'qu is flipped back onto his back, only to grunt at the pain of his butt hitting the mattress. The older male crawls up to Lon'qu, already bare, and bears his thick member in front of the swordsman's face. Lon'qu tries to turn his head away, only for the man to slap him.

"Open up whore, or do you want to be punished again?" Shivering at the thought of another punishment, Lon'qu reluctantly opens his mouth, only to have the man's cock slammed into his mouth, hitting his gag reflex. With the man's cock being harshly thrusted down his throat, Lon'qu can't stop the tear from falling down his face.

While the man abuses the swordsman's mouth, the lady pulls his pants completely off, and goes to lick Lon'qu's member. In surprise to this, Lon'qu accidentally brushes his teeth against the man's member. The man automatically takes his cock out.

"Why did you bite me?" Lon'qu panics at the thought of another punishment

"I-I she, I p-please don-t!" Lon'qu pleads, unable to tell that he bit him due to the attention to his member. The man snorts, and shuffles off Lon'qu, who curls his legs up to his chest in fear. The younger man smirks, crawling up to Lon'qu, till he's face to face with him.

"Be a good boy and no more punishments okay?" Lon'qu slowly nods, seemingly relieved at the lack of pain. That is, till a finger is stuck in his ass. With a small scream, Lon'qu shakes, having to force himself not to push the man off him as the other man continues to poke around his ass. The lady purrs.

"Good boy. Are you a virgin?" The swordsman gives a small nod.

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

"…Yes…" All three strangers grin. The small man gets off Lon'qu, only to start licking his nipples. The other man adds a second finger at the same time, causing Lon'qu to whine in pain and…pleasure? _I can't be liking this can I?! I can't be! _But the swordsman can't deny the pleasure building in his system as his nipples and dick hardens.

"Looks like he's getting excited!" The lady giggles, sitting and watching the show. Lon'qu lets out a scream as a third finger is added while one of his nipples is bitten. Soon after the third finger, the man's middle finger brushes against a bundle deep in Lon'qu ass.

"Ahh~" Lon'qu moans and arches his back, surprised by the rush of pleasure.

"Found it, now it's time for the real fun."

The young guy unties the ropes holding Lon'qu's wrists while the older guy grabs Lon'qu's hips and flips him over. The said swordsman, still recovering from the rush of pleasure, yelps at the sudden change. Suddenly, he feels a long pole-like muscle, rubbing against his butt crack.

"W-what? You're not going t-to p-put that i-in are you?!" The man simply smirks, before slowly sliding his cock into Lon'qu virgin hole.

"AHH! P-PLEASE STOP! I-IT'S TOO BIG!" Lon'qu continues to beg as he feels the man's cock rip his ass in half. The man finally pauses, panting at the tightness.

"He's tighter than a virgin girl!" The younger man chuckles and coos to Lon'qu, wiping away his tears and French kissing him, feeling no resistance. Feeling the swordsman's ass start to loosen, the older man start to move, tearing whimpers and wails from Lon'qu's mouth. The cock continues to pound into his ass, and Lon'qu continues to whimper, arms shaking from having to keep himself upright. Suddenly, the man's cock brushes that bud inside him, causing Lon'qu to scream in pleasure.

"Hah! Ah! P-please! Oh! Mmph!" before Lon'qu can voice out his pleads, the younger male rams his cock in his mouth. Pleasure starts to curl in Lon'qu's gut as the man cock starts to ram against his prostate. _Why? It feels so good! Why do I enjoy this? Am I really a slut?_ Suddenly, the older man pulls Lon'qu back, freeing his mouth, till the swordsman is leaning against the man, with his legs spread out eagle.

"Put yours in too." Lon'qu eyes widen and he gulps in fear. _That won't fit!_ The younger man crawls up to the two, placing his dick in position.

"D-don't! It won't fit! Please!" Suddenly the younger male pinches Lon'qu nipple, causing him to moan.

"You want more pleasure though right? A slut always wants more pleasure!" With that said, the man slowly pushes his cock in, slightly ripping he swordsman's ass. The said swordsman screams, only to have a mouth covering his. The two then stay still, till Lon'qu notices he's used to the cocks inside him. _They must expect me to moan for more…I want to so badly, but…_ Lon'qu is pulled out of his thoughts when the older man bites his neck, causing him to whimper.

"You want us to move whore?" Lon'qu shivers and finally nods, yes. But of course, they do nothing.

"I'm sorry whore, what did you say?" The younger man pinches his now red nipples, causing him to let out a sob.

"Y-yes, please move!" With simply those three words, the men lose all control, and start to ram into Lon'qu's ass, ripping wails, moans and screams from his throat. Suddenly, Lon'qu burst, his cum spraying between the three of them.

Even with this though, the two men keep going, causing Lon'qu to scream at the pain of overstimulation. Eventually, both men finish, dumping their loads inside the man. When they both pull out, Lon'qu falls on the bed, face bright red, panting heavily with cum leaking out of his ass. Exhausted, Lon'qu starts to fade out of consciousness.

"Time to put him back in his tent."

"You remember which one?"

"Yep."

Lon'qu awakes, fully clothed on his makeshift bed in his tent. _It was all a dream…_ Lon'qu goes to sit up, only to flinch and fall back, gasping at the pain been sent up his spine. _My ass hurts…wait! That means, shit…how am I going to fight?_ Lon'qu glances at an elixir he has in his tent. Hesitantly, he reaches and grabs it, bringing it to him and taking a small sip. Feeling the pain in his ass vanish, Lon'qu sighs in relief.

_Never again…unless it's him. That candy lover would find a way, even if I said no. He better thank the gods that I love him._ And with that, Lon'qu steps out of his tent.

_Nothing ever happened._

**Hope you like it, I sure did! Went through quite the experience writing this! *Looks down at lap* shit… oh well! Hope you loved my hardcore yaoi!**


End file.
